


Where does the good go

by Shizunao



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizunao/pseuds/Shizunao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You gonna stare at me till I die?” Murphy’s voice snaped him back to reality and right then, right there, he knew what he wanted to do.<br/>„Take off your jacket” he said loud enough for there to be no misunderstanding, taking a seat on a crate behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where does the good go

**Author's Note:**

> set after 2x03  
> \-----  
> It's my first work in a very long time, so please don't judge it too hard ;)  
> the title comes from a song "where does the good go" by Tegan and Sara

They left the bunker in silence, gunshot still ringing in their ears and Bellamy fixed his gaze on the back of Finn’s head. He wasn’t sure he could recognise him anymore.  
  
„You gonna need a new noose ” Murphy laughed beside him and he could see the smirk on his face even without looking.  
  
„Shut up, Murphy” definitely the worst moment for this kind of remarks.  
  
All he got in return was a snort „You’re killing me.”  
  
„Enough” Bellamy turned to him, grabbing his jacket and preteding not to see a scared look on Murphy’s face. Murphy acting like an asshole was a one too many thing he could stand right now.  
  
„The rest of you, move forward and wait for us at the tree line.” Bellamy barked in the direction of the group „it won’t take long.”  
  
Finn’s angry yelling did nothing to stop him as he pulled Murphy back to the bunker. Younger man wasn’t trying to fight him though Bellamy could feel his muscles moving stiffly.  
  
„Get inside”  
  
„If you want to kill me, again, then why not do it right here?” Murphy kept his voice even and face washed out of emotions, but Bellamy knew him well enough to notice the almost invisible trembling of his jaw.  
  
„Get inside, Murphy. Now.”  
  
Bellamy kept his eyes off the grounder’s corpse as he directed Murphy up the opposite wall. Honestly, he had no idea what exactly was he going to do with him. He rearanged the gun on his shoulder and looked at Murphy, at his filthy clothes, at his hands clunched into fists even though he would not stand a chance in a fight, his hair sticky with grease, dirt and probably his own blood, eyes full of anger and fear giving him the look of an alert animal.  
  
And then he thought about the old John Murphy, the cocky one. About a boy with a lopsidal smile and bright eyes, with no scars on his face. About a boy with whom Bellamy spent hours talking and laughing and drinking moonshine. About a boy who always looked at him for half a second too long, the boy who visited Bellamy’s dreams back when everything was simple.  
  
„You gonna stare at me till I die?” Murphy’s voice snaped him back to reality and right then, right there, he knew what he wanted to do.  
  
„Take off your jacket” he said loud enough for there to be no misunderstanding, taking a seat on a crate behind him.  
  
Murphy looked at him with disbelief „Are you kidding me?”  
  
„Do I look like I’m kidding? From now on you’re going to do exactly what I tell you to do or I’m gonna shoot you and place your body right there, next to the grounder” Bellamy replied, waving a hand in direction of said grounder and sitting more comfortably.  
  
Murphy still looked scared but now there was some kind of recognition in his eyes as he slowly took the jacket off. He let the jacket fell to the floor and looked up at Bellamy, tilting his head a little to the side.  
  
„Good. Now take off your pants.”  
  
His eyes never leaving Bellamy’s, Murphy unzipped his pants and took them off. As almost every man in their group, he started going commando a while back. He was already half-hard and Bellamy took a moment to appreciate the view. He felt the warmth in the abdomen but decided to ignore it. Now was the time to look.  
  
„I want you to stroke yourself with one hand, other hand on a thigh.”  
  
Murphy gripped himself, a sly smile on his face, and begun pumping. First slowly, then after a few moves he picked up speed. His breath started coming out in uneven intervals and his cheeks begun to flush. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He was a view to behold and it took a good amount of willpower for Bellamy to give the next order.  
  
„Stop. Both hands on thighs.”  
  
Murphy let out a soft cry but did as he was told, his cock fully hard and red. Fingers trembling.  
  
„Now tell me what would you do if it was me rubbing your dick right now.”  
  
„I, ah, I…” there was a pause and Bellamy could see tears in the man’s eyes as he tried to compose himself „I would told you to fuck me.”  
  
„That I can’t do, can I?” Bellamy was getting hard and he knew Murphy could see the bulge in his pants. „Start again, right hand on your dick and two fingers of the left one in your mouth.”  
  
Murphy begin thrusting into his fist right away, sucking on his fingers audibly, his hips jerking softly. He was magnificent like that. Not pretty, never pretty. Magnificent was the only word Bellamy could describe him with.  
  
„Now shove those two fingers up your ass, gently” Murphy let out a loud, shameless moan as he stopped sucking on his fingers and put them near his entrance. He was panting now, sweat appearing on his forehead and hips jerking harded. He must have pleasured himself like that before because it took only a few seconds before his fingers digged dip into his ass. Now, in this position, Bellamy could see his chest waving with every little moan escaping his lips.  
  
„Stop. Hands still.” Bellamy voice came out hoarse and he had to take a deep breath to focus again.  
  
„Bellamy please” Murphy was looking straight at him, a trembling mess ready to explode every second „Please, I can’t…”  
  
„Hands still. Do as you’re told.”  
  
„Yes, okay. Yes.” It almost hurt Bellamy to sit still, his whole body itching to touch, to feel, to lick. To fuck Murphy harder then anyone before and to make him scream his name.  
  
„Tell me what would you like to do to me.”  
  
„I’d like to suck your dick, Bellamy. Fuck! I’d like to get on my knees and take you whole into my mouth. Please…”  
  
That was it. Bellamy was in the other man’s space in a second, gripping Murphy’s hand on his cock, pumping him mercilessly. His own erection pressed against Murphy’s thigh, the other hand supporting the back of Murphy’s head. He hold him in place, faces mere inches from one another. He could trace the tears running down Murphy’s flushed cheeks, his pupils blown so hard that irises became merely visible. His second hand working frantically up his ass.  
  
„You’re gonna obey me.” Bellamy stressed every word with a hard stroke, his voice low. „And not just because you have no other choice. You’re gonna obey me because you’re gonna want to.”  
  
„Yes” Murphy’s whisper was hot like fire on his cheek. His hips pushing into Bellamy’s uncontrollably. Chaos and lust mixed in his watery eyes.  
  
„You can come now. Come for me now.” A cry escaped Murphy’s mouth and in the same second cum hit their fingers. Bellamy worked him through the orgasm, stroking him lightly. They stayed like that for a moment, older man’s hand never leaving the back of Murphy’s head, massaging his scalp gently. A minute? Five minutes? It was really hard to tell how long they spent like that.  
  
Bellamy was still hard, but it wasn’t the right time to do something about it. He focused on Murphy’s soft breathing, John’s chest moving slowly now pressed to his own. The world stopped for a moment, all the fighting, all the killing, everything stopped.  
  
„We have to go, they’re waiting for us” Bellamy let go of Murphy and took a step back. He didn’t look at the mess they made, he couldn’t. No matter how good the escape felt, the world had to start turning again.  
  
Murphy dressed without a word. It wasn’t until they were ready to leave when he looked up at Bellamy.  
  
„I always liked you, you know?” he probably tried to sound nonchalance.  
  
„Yes, I know” replied the leader, trying not to notice a lump in his throat. „We got to go.”  
  
They left the bunker in silence.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it :)


End file.
